


And We’ll Never be Lonely Anymore

by novemberhush



Series: There’s Nothing That A Hundred Words Could Ever Do [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A quintet of drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles and Derek say “I do”, in their own special way.





	And We’ll Never be Lonely Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So once again I got carried away and a single drabble became five! Inspired by the tumblr blog @sterekdrabbles and the prompt words used in each part are as follows:- _collar, indication, acceptance_ ; _bitter, throw, literature_ ; _brave, gift, friendly_ ; _snap, beach, waste_ ; and _flood, defend, stunning_. Title from the song ‘Chapel of Love’. (And, yes, I googled Polish feminine names for the last part.) Hope you enjoy! :-)

Derek tugged at his collar, a cold sweat starting to make its presence felt. It was a little uncomfortable to be standing there, the focus of everyone's attention, as he waited for his groom to arrive.

 

Stiles wasn't late (yet), but Derek still worried. Life had a habit of pulling the rug out from under him, after all.

 

Stiles’ acceptance of his proposal had been swift and heartfelt. He'd given no indication since that he regretted saying yes, but now the day was finally upon them maybe he'd had second thoughts.

 

The door opened. Stiles’ beaming smile banished all doubts.

 

*

 

They’d written their own vows, neither throwing around claims of being masters of literature, but trusting _their_ words above anyone else’s. Derek began.

 

“Stiles, being loved by you helped me find parts of myself I thought lost forever. Loving you unlocked parts of me I never knew existed. Because of you I’m more myself than I’ve ever been and I like who that is. You’ve shown me love doesn’t have to end in bitterness. You’ve shown me love doesn’t have to end at all. So, marry me, Stiles Stilinski, and let me love you all the days of my life.”

 

*

 

United in the view their vows were gifts, they had chosen not to share them with each other until the ceremony. So Stiles felt he could be forgiven for his reaction to hearing Derek’s for the first time.

 

“Holy crap, dude, you really do love me! Like, for _reals_!”

 

When the friendly peals of laughter from their assembled friends and family had died down (and Derek had stopped rolling his eyes, a fond smile settling on his face), Stiles knew it was his turn to be as brave as Derek and lay his heart out there for all to see.

 

*

 

“Derek, loving you is what I was born to do. My light in darkness, hope in despair, you’re the salve that soothes every wound. When I’m ready to snap it’s your arms around me that hold me together. I love your strength, your courage, your wit, and your ass in those jeans, you know the ones I mean. I even love that you cry watching ‘Beaches’! But most of all I love your goodness. And I don’t want to waste another second not being married to you. So put a ring on it, Sourwolf, and let’s get this party started.”

 

*

 

“You’re stunning,” Derek whispered as they danced.

 

“Pfft! Looked in a mirror lately, _husband_? You ain’t exactly a hardship to look at, you know.”

 

Derek’s cheeks flooded with colour, that shyness Stiles adored in him resurfacing. He would defend this sweet man with his life, but he’d rather spend it loving him. The thought reminded him of Derek’s vows.

 

“I loved your vows, by the way.”

 

“I loved yours too,” Derek smiled. “But if your Great-Aunt Małgorzata gropes my ass one more time I’m filing for divorce.”

 

Somehow they both knew they’d never see the inside of a divorce court.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I realize Stiles’ vows might sound a little flippant in places, but we all know that’s just the way he is. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t love just as deeply as Derek, and Derek knows him well enough to know that. I hope that comes across in the story. Anyway, I’d love to hear from you if you’d like to say hi, either here in the comments section, or over on tumblr, where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
